Jervis Tetch
|appearances = 11 episodes (see below)}} Dr. Jervis Tetch is a psychopathic professional hypnotist who arrived in Gotham City to find his sister Alice Tetch. Biography Background According to Tetch, he and his sister Alice lost their parents when young and he became her guardian. It is heavily implied that he was mentally abusive to her but in no way sexually. Eventually, he decided that her "gift", which was her poisoned blood, was too much. He soon had her committed by Hugo Strange and wasn't allowed to see her after that. He tried calling the police, but they were useless. He returned to the city after learning of the breakout of 'monsters' from the Indian Hill, and believed Alice was probably among them. Search for Alice Upon arriving in Gotham, Tetch was employed by Barbara Kean at her nightclub The Sirens to put on a show, in which he used his specialties in hypnosis. During a particular show, he makes a group of people make animal noises, until he reverts the hypnosis. Tetch picks a volunteer whose wife has a very expensive necklace on. Tetch puts the man under hypnosis and makes him feel weightless, and then gets him to stand on the back of the chair, much to the astonishment of the crowd the man doesn't fall. He gets the man down from the chair, but before reverting the hypnosis he whispers something in his ear. After his show he speaks with Barbara and co-owner Tabitha Galavan. Barbara asks that whether or not he can use the hypnosis to make people do anything, but Tetch admits he can only make people do what they secretly want. When Tabitha asks if he is just in Gotham and has a place to stay, but Tetch, looking at the doctor who is still under the hypnosis, says something always comes up. Later that night Tetch rings the doctor and using trigger words, gets him to unlock the front door and let him in. When the doctor's wife searches for him, Tetch appears in the darkened corridor and taunts her to run. She does so, but is knocked down by her husband and killed. Tetch orders the doctor to bury her in the garden and then kill himself. As the hypnotized doctor does so, Tetch relaxes on the couch. The next day, Tetch calls round to the apartment of bounty hunter Jim Gordon and hires him to find Alice, and gives his story on her disappearance. As the Gotham City Police Department pays $5000 for bounties of Indian Hill escapees, Tetch doubles this and pays Gordon in advance for the work. Tetch hands Gordon a photo of Alice, as well as his business card and leaves Gordon to do his job. The next evening, Tetch performs another show at The Sirens, this time putting Barbara under hypnosis due to her being impressed with the previous performance. He tells Barbara that once she wakes up she will be madly in love with him. Once doing so, she goes to kiss him but Tetch rejects her saying he has another, much to the amusement of the crowd and Barbara's psychotically side eruption. Angry Barbara holds a glass to Tetch's throat, but he cancels the hypnosis, Tabitha intervenes and admits Barbara doesn't take well to rejection, much to his amusement. After this show Gordon meets Tetch at the bar. Gordon has crossed paths with Alice, but has discovered that she doesn't want her brother to find her, and that she has committed two fires to stop anyone else being contaminated with her blood. Gordon threatens Tetch that he will take him to the GCPD unless he admits to what is going on. Tetch lures Gordon to the roof of the club, before putting him under hypnosis. He orders Gordon to remove his gun and put it on the ground, which he complies. Reading Gordon and coming to the conclusion of his past tragedies, Tetch puts thoughts into Gordon's mind about how life isn't worth living, before getting him to stand on the edge of the building. Tetch tells Gordon that once he counts down from ten, he will jump off the roof and all the pain will be over. But upon getting half-way there, Alice, armed with a gun, intervenes. Tetch stops and is delighted to see her, but she tells him to stop coming after her. But Tetch tells Alice that she must want him due to coming straight to him. As he approaches, she shoots him. She unloads the gun twice, but misses and Tetch manages to flee the scene. Jervis enlists The Terrible Tweeds to help him break Alice out of police custody. During the raid on the Gotham City Police Department where two of the unnamed Tweeds are killed and one is subdued, Jervis manages to get Gordon into a suicidal trance as he, Deever Tweed, and Dumfree Tweed get away with Alice. Nathaniel Barnes had to knock out Gordon. At the abandoned amusement park, Jervis has Alice dressed as the titular character as he starts harvesting her blood. After the detained Tweed tells him about his location, Harvey Bullock brings Gordon to the abandoned amusement park. While Bullock ends up in a gunfight with the Tweeds, Jervis uses a pendulum to get Gordon into a trance. Upon fighting the trance, Gordon shoots the pendulum. During the struggle, Alice accidentally falls off the balcony and onto a pike. Jervis is devastated about what happened and escapes with Deever and Dumfree. Tormenting James Gordon With an unnamed woman as his captive, Jervis started mentioning about Alice's death. Upon slitting the woman's throat, Jervis uses her blood to write Jim Gordon's name on a piece of paper as he begins to plan his revenge. Posing as a chauffeur, Jervis abducts a recently-married couple named Dave and Amy Walters where he takes them to his first plan for revenge on James Gordon instead of their reception. He then sends his hypnotized minion White Rabbit to deliver a message to Gordon and follows him to a location. Calling up Gordon, Jervis taunts him while planning to make him be what he is by making him choose to either save a hypnotized Dave and Amy Walters from falling off the overpass or prevent a hypnotized boy Shane from being hit by a truck as he says that he can't say boy. Gordon unfortunately chose to save Shane causing Dave and Amy to fall for their death. Jervis states that Gordon pushed them off. He then says to Gordon to meet with him at 87 Fulton Street, Apartment 4C. If any police show up, more people will die. Upon arrival at the location, Gordon is called up by Jervis who tells him to look through the telescope where he sees Jervis calling from across the street. Gordon states annoying Jervis by hanging up and reminded him that Alice hated him. Jervis then has Gordon take a look where she sees Deever and Dumfree Tweed abducting Valerie Vale. Gordon then runs to the street as Jervis and the Tweeds drive off. Trying to contact Leslie Thompkins, Jervis answers her phone and finds that he has captured her. Jervis tells him to meet with him at Gotham Water and Power. As Gordon arrives, Jervis speaks through the television and states that he has a beloved pediatrician and Channel 5's favorite anchor hooked up to electrical device that will shock them. He tells him that he must shoot either one or else they will be shocked. As Harvey Bullock, Nathaniel Barnes and the police arrive and attempt to find the power source to cut it off, Jervis activates the controls that shocks the two men. Before deactivating the TV monitors, Jervis tells Gordon to "ask an old friend how to get to the end." After asking the White Rabbit how to get to the end, Gordon follows the written information to Leslie Thompkins' apartment and drags Mario Calvi with him. Jervis comes in on Leslie and Valerie as they try to escape and he tells them that they are needed in the dining room for the guest of honor. Gordon arrives at Leslie's apartment and enters the dining room where Jervis states that he is just in time for their "tea party." As Gordon places his gun on the platter and has a seat at the table, Jervis does a toast to good health as Gordon drinks his tea. As Jervis talks about his story about the events that led up to this "tea party," Mario goes into the basement to get a gun. Gordon is given the option to have Leslie Thompkins or Valerie Vale killed with one of them having "Gordon's heart." Mario arrives and holds Jervis at gunpoint. Jervis revealed that he had switched the magazine that had the gun in it with an empty one. As Mario is taken to be locked up in the bathroom, Gordon starts taunting Jervis about how Alice hated him for what he did to her and was happy that she was away from Jervis. After some confusions, Jervis tries to get Gordon to choose and gives him the choice of who to kill at the count of three. Gordon quotes "Kill Lee" and Jervis instead shoots Valerie in the abdomen as he and the Tweeds get away enabling Leslie to call an ambulance. Jervis Tetch later visits an herbalist where he gives him an accelerator made from the Red Queen plant for a virus which is said to put someone in the "loony bin." When the herbalist asks what he is planning, Jervis exposes the herbalist to the Red Queen as part of his plan to plunge Gotham City into insanity. After paying a morgue worker named Craig Sullivan to give him his key and call in sick, Jervis and the Tweeds later infiltrate the morgue where Alice's body is and stole his body so that he can get her body warmed up to use her blood. At his lair, Jervis proceeds to harvest Alice's blood and combines it with the Red Queen plant in order to further his plans. Jervis later infiltrates the hospital where he lures James Gordon into a trap by exposing him to the mixture so that he won't stop him from dismantling Gotham City. Later that night, Jervis infiltrates the Gotham City Founders' Dinner held by Mayor Oswald Cobblepot where he places a drops of blood in the drinks of Mayor Cobblepot, the archbishop, the comptroller, and the other attendees of the Founders' Dinner. When it comes to the dinner, Jervis crashes the dinner where he confronts the Heads of Gotham stating that Heads Will Roll. He then has the Heads of Gotham drink the wine or else. When the Gotham City Police Department stops this, Jervis is tackled by Nathaniel Barnes as he starts to experience the side effects of his exposure to Alice's blood. When Jervis is pleased that Nathaniel has Alice in him, Nathaniel punches him and tells him to shut up. When Gordon visited Nathaniel, he is told that Jervis and the Tweeds have been remanded to Arkham Asylum. Sent to Arkham Jervis is later visited at Arkham Asylum by Nathaniel Barnes to get some information on how to beat the virus in Alice's blood. Jervis states that he will tell Nathaniel what he'll know in exchange for what part of him is affected. When Nathaniel states that it was criminals, Jervis states that it sets off his rage. Jervis states that the only cure is to "give in and let Alice win." Then he states that anyone affected by the virus will hear the voices. Barnes leaves stating that he'll make it right. Gordon later visits Arkham Asylum to get the information of the other blood-infected victim as Jervis states that Nathaniel Barnes is next door to him repeatedly quoting "guilty." After Gordon does some persuasion on him, Jervis states some comments that leads to Mario Calvi. From the window of his cell, Jervis watches as the Court of Owls obtains Nathaniel Barnes from Arkham Asylum. He then gets a visit from Lee. As she walks in, he hints that he wants to "unlock" her, or in other words infect her. Lee then tells Jervis that she never blamed him for what happened to Mario, but blamed Jim. Lee then asks the big question of why he infected Mario. Jervis then states that he knew she loved Jim, and her love for him doomed Mario. Still not understanding, Jervis elaborates that infecting Mario made her blame Jim, which in turn made her love for him hate. She starts to grab her things to go, but Jervis brings up who is to blame. She then concludes she was the one to blame. When Lee readily admits it Jervis insists "That's funny." Later, Jervis is being transferred to another jail site. During the drive, his cell is hijacked by Tabitha and Butch and is then held hostage at the Siren's club. He isn`t held for very long, as Ed makes a deal with Jim to trade Jervis for Oswald. The swap goes awry when Barbara shows up enraged. Jervis, Jim and Harvey flee the scene and hide in a garage. Jervis eggs on Jim to give into the virus. Clearly enjoying seeing Jim struggling, he reminds Jim if he kills him, there will be no possible way of an antidote. He then discovers that he doesn't need Jervis, only his blood. He stabs him in the neck and drains a large amount of blood from him and leaves him in the warehouse with only duct tape on his wounds. Jervis is then hospitalized for his injuries. He is stitched up and is transferred back to Arkham. Powers and Abilities Powers * Hypnotism: Jervis's main attribute his his sheer mastery over mesmerism and hypnotism. He is capable of using his hypnotic abilities on individuals without any difficulty and by using a stopwatch. * Brainwashing: By using his hypnotic power of suggestion and a ticking stopwatch, Jervis can tap into a person's darkest side so as to implant a hidden impulse in them. He implanted a suicidal impulse in Jim Gordon's mind by tapping into his emotional pain over loosing Lee Thompkins. ** Mind Control: Jervis can also implant mind control impulses on people. Abilities * Expert Tactician: Jervis is an expert tactician, having created an elaborate revenge plan on Gordon. To get his sister back while she was at the GCPD, he had the Terrible Tweeds attack the officers as a diversion to abduct her. Equipment Former equipment * Stopwatch - Jervis used a pocket watch that helped him hypnotize people so long as they looked into it. * 'Uncanny/ Birthright Ability to Crack the Code of the Mind- '''Obviously a simple stop watch is not enough to get people to kill themselves Alice and Jervis were born with abilities that allowed them to greater understand and therefore manipulate the human mind. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes * In DC Comics, Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter, is a member of Batman's rogues gallery who uses mind-control technology and has an obsession with Lewis Carroll's ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, believing himself to being the real life reincarnation of the character Mad Hatter. He was created by Lew Sayre Schwartz and Bill Finger and first appeared in Batman #49 (1948). * Mad Hatter's arrival in Gotham was originally foreshadowed during the season 2 episode when Hugo Strange talked about implanting personas into his resurrected subjects at Indian Hill, before then reading from Alice in Wonderland. Regardless though, Tetch has neither been created or experimented on at the facility. * This is the second live-action adaptation of the supervillain Mad Hatter, with the first one being in the 1960s Adam West television show Batman, in which he was played by David Wayne. However technically Benedict Samuel is playing a character based off the "real" Mad Hatter (with the obsession for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland), as it was decided that the Mad Hatter David Wayne was based upon would turn out to be an imposter Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter, with a different MO to the now "true" version of the character. References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Arkham Asylum inmates